Don't Send Me Texts!
by dontcatchme
Summary: Superstar Zac Efron is as busy as ever. To put it simply, actress Vanessa Hudgens, is not. So what is a girl to do with a boyfriend a whole continent away? Rely on technology, she supposed. But when does the time come when even that doesn't cut it?


****

Don't Send Me Texts!

* * *

Hey, this is a new oneshot that I've wanted to do for forever, and then my computer was being wierd so I couldnt post it, but I finally figured it out, so ta-da!! Anyway, the title was inspired by the old Doris Day film entittled "Don't Send Me Flowers", so I do not own the tittle completely.

Enjoy!

* * *

This is the story of how it came to be that the most serious event in my life so far, took place in a cell phone.

Not even a face-to-face coversation or a telephone call. No, this was done over _texts. _

Because, apparently, my boyfriend, the famous Zac Efron, could not be reached over the phone. He was too busy.

Cuz' when he wasn't filming, he was rehearsing. And when he wasn't rehearsing, he was getting "ideas" to rehearse. Or when he wasn't doing that he was doing photo shoots, or in hair and make-up, or doing talk show appearences on every daytime and nighttime show you can think of.

Yes, of coarse I was proud of him and happy for him. How could I _not_ be? I was so proud that my man could accomplish all these wonderful things that everyone said he couldn't. He was off all the way in Europe filming his new movie _Battle at Mt. Plegaris _and making the millions. But, yet, I was stuck at home doing nothing.

No, litarally, I was doing nothing.

My third c.d entittled _Lovely Lady _had just hit the stores a little over a month before. But so far it was barely climbing the charts. I mean, maybe it would move like 1 space a month. Ok, so it _was _climbing. If you count becoming number 199 "climbing".

So, I was stuck at home, lonely. I had already done all the press for my c.d. And I wasn't going to tour for this one. I had been trying out for movie part after movie part, but _never _got casted. Never. I had no idea why. I mean, if Zac can move past the _High School Musical _status, why couldn't I? I'm just as good of an actor as he is. At least, I _think _I am. Maybe....Maybe I'm just not that good after all? Maybe _that's _it. I don't know. People tell me that's crazy, but when you're getting rejected from everything and every producer, you kind of have to wonder why, you know?

But, I'm getting a little ahead of myself here. That problem is a huge problem of mine, sure, but it's not what occurred over text messages. That is where the _real _story is. I got my heart broken, my friendships broken and then strengthened over that stupid God dang cell phone.

All because my friends and boyfriend, could not be reached directly. Therefore, a girl's gotta make way somehow. Enter, the text message...

* * *

**Date: July 2nd 2009**

**From: Nessa **

**To: Zac **

**Subject: hey**

_Hey, how are you babe? I hope shootings going well. You're gonna be the next Tom Cruise! lol_

_You know, the last time I talked to you directly was...2 weeks ago. I think that's a record, Zac. _

_Look, I know your busy, but call me ok? _

_Talk to you later. I love you._

_Van_

* * *

**Date:****July 7th 2009**

**From: Zac**

**To: Vanessa **

**Subject****: ****Re: hey**

_Yeah, I know, sorry. I'm pretty busy Van. Try to understand. I don't know if I'll have time to call you._

_But if I do, I will. Ok?_

_See ya _

_Love you 2 _

_Zac _

* * *

**Date: July 8th 2009**

**From: Ash**

**To: Vanessa**

**Subject: VANESSA!!**

_OMG. V!! Oh my god. I haven't talked 2 u in what seems like 4ever!!_

_Sorry. It's pretty busy here on tour! Glad I got my BF here to keep me cozy. Real cozy. lol_

_But i seriously miss you! (sorry bout the whole texting you thing...kind of short on time:(_

_When I get back, I swear I'll buy you lunch? Kay? _

_So how r u back in L.A? How's the fam? _

_What about Zaccykins? Give him an ol' smooch for me, will ya? _

_Can't wait to b back! Touring is fun but it's BORRRRING without my hsm fam!_

_Bye!! Love you and miss you. _

_Ash_

* * *

**Date: July 9th 2009**

**From: Vanessa**

**To: Ashley**

**Subject: Hey **

_Yeah, I know. It's been a long time. _

_Like, 3 weeks I think since we last talked. Almost a month, how bout that?_

_Anyway, Yeah, I'm fine. Great. Never better. _

_The fams fine. They're all in good health. They're great. _

_As for Zac? I don't know. Ask him. Haven't talked to him in 2 weeks. _

_He's pretty busy I guess. You know, with the movie and all. _

_Well, I'll see ya when you get back then. _

_Bye. xoxo. Love ya._

_Nessa _

* * *

**Date: July 13th 2009**

**From: Ashley**

**To: Vanessa **

**Subject: none**

_Are you okay Ness? You sound sort of stressed. _

_And DO NOT tell me your not cause I know you Vanessa Hudgens. I can tell when you're stressed. _

_Why?_

_Is it because of Zac? _

_Or me?_

_Or your fam?_

_Or just life?_

_Plz, plz, plz tell me the truth!. _

_I worry bout you Van. All alone up there in L.A. I mean, not alone. But...u know what I mean. _

_So, just tell me...what's wrong?_

_xoxox.._

_Your worried friend, _

_Ash_

* * *

**Date: July 13th 2009**

**From: Vanessa**

**To: Zac **

**Subject: none**

_I know. I know. I'm sorry. You're busy. I get it. _

_But, you know, I'm sort of lonely up here. I miss you so much. _

_I got no one, you know? No you, no Ash, no Momo, no Corby, no Lucas...._

_But, I'm sure the time will start flying by soon enough. You're coming back the end of the month right?_

_Oh, I can't wait. _

_See you soon, babe. I love you. _

_Van_

* * *

**Date: July 13th 2009**

**From: Vanessa **

**To: Ashley **

**Subject: I'm fine**

_I'm fine Ash. No worries. I'm just a little stressed over my career._

_That's all. Nothing you should concern yourself with. _

_Things are just a little slow right now and, you know me, I'm freaking bout it. _

_But it's okay. You just go do Ur thing every night girl, don't be worrying about me._

_Ok? You better not._

_Or I will hunt your tour bus down and kick your small little butt! Got it?_

_See you later. xoxox_

_Nessa_

* * *

**Date: July 14th 2009**

**From: Bubba**

**To: Zac **

**Subject: hey bro**

_Hey Bro! How's the sweet life treating ya? _

_Pretty sweet I'm guessing. Anyway, just thought I'd call or...text. _

_Your not picking up your phone for some reason. IDK why. _

_You moody stars always confuse me. _

_I think I know someone else who is confused as well. _

_Your one and only, Vanessa!_

_I talked to her yesterday (don't ask why....ok...I left my HSM DVD at her house and I wanted it back)_

_And she sounded pretty down. She said she's lonely. IDK. Maybe call her or something??_

_I don't know. Your life, but, just to let you know, Vanessa is way hotter than you, so don't let her slip away. I'll beat you if you do._

_Swear to God._

_Anyway, talk to you later bro. _

_Remember, bro's before hoes! But...u probably should call her. _

_B_

* * *

**Date: July 14th 2009**

**From: Ashley**

**To: Vanessa**

**Subject: none**

_Your career is not slowing down alright?_

_You just released a c.d for Pete's sake!! It's climbing the charts Van!!! Ur fine!!_

_Don't be stressed out, okay??_

_But you're not. _

_At least not about that. I can tell. You're stressed about something completely different. _

_And if you don't tell me then I'm gonna find out for myself. _

_It maybe none of my business, but hey, I'm Ashley Tisdale. Since when do I mind my own business?_

_And when it involves my BFF, I'm sooo gonna find out. _

_Just you watch. I'm gonna make it better. Cause I'm you best friend. And this is what we do. _

_xoxoxox_

_Ur new-found-detective friend,_

_Ash_

* * *

**Date: July 16th 2009**

**From: Zac**

**To: Bubba**

**Subject: none**

_Yeah, I'm pretty busy. Sorry. _

_Anyway, about the whole V thing..._

_It's fine, ok? We're fine. I'm busy. _

_But, hey, we don't need to be together 24/7 do we?_

_No. _

_Or talk a lot on the phone? _

_No. _

_We're still dating. We're fine. _

_I'm alive. She's alive. We're fine. _

_Now mind Ur own beeswax u little butt. Or I'll personally kick yours next time I see you. _

_Got it?_

_Alright, then. _

_Later. _

_Zac _

* * *

**Date: July 16th 2009**

**From: Zac**

**To: Vanessa**

**Subject: none**

_Vanessa, I told you. I'm busy. I can't call you. _

_I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings or something but it's the truth. _

_About me coming back at the end of this month...I'm not. _

_I got this AWESOME offer to play a role the Johnny Deep was SUPPOSED to play. Now they want me instead._

_Can you believe it?_

_Anyway, I won't be back most likely till the end of August, but just for a weekend. _

_I'm sorry. Knew you were look-in forward to us seeing each other. Sorry. _

_See ya later_

_Zac _

* * *

**Date: July 17th 2009**

**From: Ashley **

**To: Zac **

**Subject: Zaccy!**

_Zaccy! You big movie star you!! I miss ya so much._

_It gets boring on tour with out somebody to make fun of! lol_

_So how are you?_

_Everything fine in Europe?_

_Didn't meet any European mistresses did ya?_

_Nah, just kidding. You would NEVER do that to V would ya??_

_Rhetorical, of corse!! lol_

_Anyway, speaking of the girlfriend, how r u 2?_

_Doin good I hope. _

_I talked to V a few days ago. She seems fine. You know Vanessa, quite the little trooper. _

_Anyway, text me when you get this message. Kay?_

_Hope to see you soon._

_Bye Zaccy!!_

_Love ya hawt stuff. lol. Just kidding! _

_Ash_

* * *

**Date: July 17th 2009**

**From: Ashley **

**To: Monique **

**Subject: Hiya Momo!!**

_Hiya mo!! I miss you. _

_U big huge accomplished writer, doin her big press tour for her nationally best selling book!!_

_Sorry bout the texting thing...phones are too difficult. _

_Anyway, just saying hi. How are you?_

_I'm fine. _

_Anyway, uh, talked to Vanessa few days ago...pretty interesting stuff..._

_But, I'm not one to gossip...I mean, you know me "tight-lipped-Ashley" _

_But, you know, Momo, you are a significant member of our group._

_I guess I could....tell you....hmm..._

_Text me back if you want to know more!!_

_Desperately seeking advice!!_

_I love & miss ya momomomomomomo_

_TTYL_

_Ashy _

* * *

**Date: July 18th 2009**

**From: Monique**

**To: Ashley **

**Subject: U dirty liar**

_Yeah right!!! "Tight-lipped-Ashley"_

_Is that why that when Van and Zac did it together the first time, everyone within a six mile radius new within 3 minutes?_

_Hmm?_

_Didn't think so._

_We love ya Ash. But Ur a horrible secret keeper._

_And whatever is going on with V and Z is their business....not ours...._

_Ok!!!! I give up!! TELL ME EVERYTHING!!_

_I wanna know and I'll apply my wise years of wisdom, Kay?_

_xoxoxox. _

_Momo_

* * *

**Date: July 18th 2009**

**From: Vanessa **

**To: Zac**

**Subject: Congrats**

_Congrats. Wow. That's huge. _

_I'm so proud of you. You know I'll support you no matter what, it's just..._

_Like I said before, I miss you. A lot. _

_I want to see you again. Soon. And the end of August just seems so far away, you know?_

_I wanna see you NOW. Not in over a month._

_But, I understand, if this is something you want. I get it. It's fine. _

_I'm just a girlfriend, remember? I'll be cheering from the sidelines no matter what. _

_So...I'll see ya...when I see ya. _

_I love you._

_Van_

* * *

**Date: July 18th 2009**

**From: Vanessa**

**To: Monique**

**Subject: Hi!!**

_Hi Mo! I really miss you. _

_It seems like it's been ages without my African BFF by my side!_

_I hope I'm still your Filipino one. _

_So, how are you?_

_I hope the tour is going good. You selling lots of copies?_

_I hope so._

_Me, oh, my c.d is doing alright. Could be better, but its okay. _

_So, I'll see ya at the HSM reunion then? _

_In like 20 yrs? _

_Yeah, I'll be some penniless no-_

_Uh, never mind that. _

_But I'll see you soon. Okay??_

_Bye Momo_

_Love you. _

_Nessa_

* * *

**Date: July 19th 2009**

**From: Ashley **

**To: Monique**

**Subject: hahaha**

_Oh, so innocent Momo isn't so innocent after all?_

_Hahaha. I knew it!!! _

_Anyway, I guess since Zac is all the way in Europe and V is stuck here (with really nothing to do)_

_That has put a strain on their relationship. Go figure. _

_I still don't know all the main details, but don't worry, I'm getting them. _

_I just texted Zac the other day. That should get us some answers. _

_I can see it now: Mo and Ash, private romance investigators!!!!lol_

_.....For Zanessa._

_So, tell me what you think._

_We HAVE to keep them from possibly splitting up. We HAVE to. _

_I couldn't bear it if they broke up._

_I mean, I know it'd be hard for them obviously, but ME. What about me??_

_I'm their BFF. They can't do that to me!!! It won't be fair. _

_That's why we have to stop them. Kay???_

_U with me????_

_Team Zanessa!!!!_

_xoxoxox._

_Ashy_

* * *

**Date: July 20th 2009**

**From: Zac **

**To: Ashley**

**Subject: none**

_Oh, dear god. Did Vanessa put you up to this too?_

_I think she did the same thing with Bubba!!_

_Ugh. She's so difficult sometimes. I swear!_

_It's really annoying. _

_She needs to understand that this is my career, and this is important right now. _

_Ok? Tell her that. _

_I think she can live with that. It won't kill her._

_Sorry, Ash, for being so hostile. It just bugs me!!_

_She bugs me. Well, when she's like this._

_She makes me feel guilty for taking a job!!_

_A GREAT job. And now, Vanessa is moping. _

_Great. Just what I need. More stress. _

_GTG. Talk to you later. _

_Bye Ash_

_Zac _

* * *

**Date: July 20th 2009**

**From: Monique **

**To: Vanessa**

**Subject: Pulese!!**

_Girl!!! You WILL NOT be a penniless nobody!!_

_Stop it. _

_Ok, a little birdie told me that you and Zac are having issues. _

_Its okay, Ness. People fight, people have issues. That's life. _

_Just, tell Zac how you feel, alright. _

_I know you, Vanessa. And I know that if your upset with Zac, he's the last person your gonna tell. _

_That's not healthy. Tell him!! Ok??_

_It'll make you feel so much better. I promise. _

_Zac will understand and tell you he loves u and everything will be fine. _

_You know why?_

_Cuz he does! _

_He loves you. You know it. _

_Now stop wallowing and start doing!!_

_Don't keep to yourself so much!! Talk to him!!_

_xoxoxxo. _

_Momo_

* * *

**Date: July 20th 2009**

**From: Vanessa**

**To: Monique**

**Subject: whatever**

_Monique, it's not that simple...okay?_

_Me and Zac have been together...4ever u know?_

_I trust him. I know we're fine. And I assume he does too._

_But I still wanna talk to him a lot. As much as I can. _

_Because that's why we're together. Because we enjoy talking to each other, you know??_

_But, Mo, I don't wanna seem jealous or possessive or whatever. _

_I mean, if he felt that there was a strain on our relationship, he'd try to talk to me, I'm sure._

_And it's not that he DOESNT want to talk to me. He's just busy. ._

_Ok. I know that's a lie. _

_He's made time for me before. I don't get why he can't do that now. _

_I just don't know. But I AM NOT TALKING TO HIM ABOUT IT._

_That'd be crazy!! He'll just think I have no life without him._

_Which is NOT true. I'm just not as busy as usual at the moment. You know?_

_Mo. I'm miserable. Plz help me. Ughhh._

_I miss him. But he doesn't seem to care at all anymore._

_I don't know. Maybe the fame has finally got to his head??_

_Maybe he doesn't want me anymore??_

_Oh, and the little birdie who told you??_

_Wouldn't have happened to be Ash...now would it?_

_Ugh. Don't answer. I just answered my own question._

_So, talk to u later_

_xxxxxooooo_

_Nessa_

* * *

**Date: July 21st 2009**

**From: Ashley **

**To: Zac **

**Subject: Calm Down**

_Wow. Zac. CALM DOWN!!_

_V DID NOT PUT ME UP TO THIS!!_

_She would actually probably kill me if she knew I said that to you..._

_She misses you, ok? Don't you miss her??_

_Well, you should._

_I get that Ur stressed, Zac. It kind of comes with the territory, u know?_

_But then maybe u shouldn't have taken that new movie when u know that ur relationship with V is strained._

_Just a suggestion. _

_We're all proud of you, Zaccy, but you need to know when to take a break. _

_Kay?_

_xoxoxox_

_Ash_

* * *

**Date: July 21st 2009**

**From: Monique **

**To: Ashley **

**Subject: News!**

_Ok, so I talked to Nessa 2 and she said that she doesn't want to come off as possessive or something._

_????????_

_I know!!! Ugh. If they both had their heads screwed on tightly…_

_Anyway, what did Z say bout it?_

_We can't keep them together Ash. _

_We can only help to make them see they need to be._

_But if that doesn't work...who knows??_

_They need each other. They just don't want to say it. _

_Ugh. Who would have thought these guys are in their 20's!!??_

_So, text me back with any Z news. Kay??_

_I'll text other people. See what I can do. Alright?_

_Hopefully we can keep them together. Hopefully. _

_xoxoxox._

_Momo_

* * *

**Date: July 21st 2009**

**From: Monique **

**To: Vanessa**

**Subject: none**

_I don't know what to tell you sweetie. _

_I'm very sorry._

_The only advice I can give u is talk to him. _

_That's the only way you can get a real answer._

_And if he loves you, he'll understand._

_After all, you've been VERY understanding with him. _

_But other then that, there's nothing else I can do sweetie._

_I'm not Zac. And I'm not you. YOU guys are the only ones who can fix this._

_Okay?_

_xoxoxox. We love you. Now do what you think is best._

_Mo_

* * *

**Date: July 22nd 2009**

**From: Ashley**

**To: Monique**

**Subject: news**

_Zac is..._

_Well, he's uh...._

_Ok, ok, ok, ok. He's one of BFFS and I love him dearly but..._

_He's acting like a DOUCHE!!! _

_He got all pissed off at me saying V misses him in my text!_

_And I'm like, Zac, calm down! She loves you. And THAT'S why she wants you back in the same continent._

_Ugh. I don't think I can do this anymore, Momo. This is too stressful._

_I think you're right. We need to have them deal with their own problems._

_This is hard to say, because Z and V are like my brother and sis. I don't want to see them make mistakes, u know?_

_We just wanna protect them from heartbreak and that stuff that comes with a break-up._

_Like, when I and Jared broke up, I was a mess. _

_And V helped me through that and I, of coarse, would be there for her like she was for me._

_But I don't want to. I'd rather not have to be there at all. Cause I'd rather her not go through heart break, u know??_

_Anyway, I'm done snooping. We can encourage Vanessa and all, but she just needs to do it on her own. _

_So, this is Ash the detective, signing off._

_See you later Momo_

_Love you._

_Ashy _

* * *

**Date: July 22nd 2009**

**From: Zac **

**To: Ashley **

**Subject: None**

_Ok Ash. I know I'm busy._

_Nothing wrong with that though._

_I'm young and busy._

_I think me and V are fine, you know? _

_So, there's really noth_

_Oh, sorry, GTG... director wants me._

_Bye _

_Z_

* * *

**Date: July 24th 2009**

**From: Ashley**

**To: Vanessa**

**Subject: Give up**

_Hey Van. _

_Listen, sorry if your mad at me for telling Mo about the whole you and Zac thing._

_But I figured it out, and I needed help._

_I wanted to help you guys._

_But I realized that only you and Z can do that. _

_So, I give up._

_I'm not gonna try anymore. I just want you 2 to be happy. Ok?_

_However that might be._

_But, a word of advice? Talk to him. Not over texts. Not over the phone. Face-to-face._

_Yeah, yeah, he's In Europe. And Ur in the USA. But, plane tickets anyone??_

_Please. _

_When Jared and I broke up, it was awful._

_Worst thing in the world._

_But then I found Scott and everything was right._

_That's because Jared wasn't my soulmate. Zac is yours. _

_Don't lose him. Ok???_

_I love you V. Do this for yourself._

_Don't just let it go hell slowly but surely. _

_xoxoxoxoxo_

_Ashley _

* * *

**Date: July 25th 2009**

**From: Vanessa **

**To: Ashley **

**Subject: none **

_Thanks for the concern Ash. _

_But, I still don't know if I'm ready to talk to him yet._

_Things aren't quite that bad yet. _

_Zac and I still text. He returns mine like a few days later. _

_It's fine. We're fine. Schall' good._

_But I'm glad you care. Thanks._

_I'll call you later, ok? (I'm kind of getting sick of texts, u know?)_

_Talk to you later._

_Van_

* * *

**Date: July 25th 2009**

**From: Ashley **

**To: Vanessa**

**Subject: Ok**

_OK. That's understandable, V._

_Just don't wait to long ok??_

_Take action b4 its 2 late._

_Love ya. Looking 4ward to Ur call! Ha-ha_

_Ashy _

* * *

**Date: July 26th 2009**

**From: Vanessa**

**To: Zac**

**Subject: hi!**

_Wow, you and I haven't talked in a LONG time._

_Whew! Where has the time gone!?_

_Anyway, I just went to an audition for a really cool roll opposite Halley Barry._

_Can you believe it? Halley Barry!! OMG. _

_Oh, but you work with huge celebrities all the time! So this is probably nothing to you! Ha-ha._

_Heck, you ARE a big celebrity!!!_

_So, how's the shoot going?? _

_Tell me everything. I wanna know everything. Kay??_

_But, I GTG at the moment. Sorry._

_But I miss you and love you so much!!_

_Talk to you later Kay??_

_Van_

* * *

**Date: July 27th 2009**

**From: Zac **

**To: Vanessa**

**Subject: none**

_Vanessa, sorry, but, since I'm in Europe and all, uh..._

_Well, my phone has a REALLY crappy server and stuff and I can't afford (well, I can) but, I can't have all these texts and stuff_

_cause they screw up my service for actual phone calls. Yeah, sorry about the mix up._

_Bye _

_Zac _

* * *

**Date: July 27th 2009**

**From: Vanessa**

**To: Ashley**

**Subject: none**

_Ok, maybe I should talk to him. _

_Maybe you're right._

_He just texted me and said that I can't text him anymore and then I tried calling him (twice!!) and he didn't pick up!!_

_I have no idea why. _

_Maybe....maybe I should go visit him..._

_Maybe I should go to Europe and surprise him!_

_That might be fun. Because, he may sound distant on the phone, but I'm sure that's just electronically. _

_He'll be different in person, you know?_

_OMG. I'm going to Europe! Oh, how romantic!! AHH. _

_Ok, gotta go book my flight! Text you (not call this time) when I get on the plane! _

_Ooooh! I'm soo excited!!_

_Later._

_Vanny _

* * *

**Date: July 28th 2009**

**From: Vanessa**

**To: Ashley**

**Subject: FLIGHT!**

_OMG. I'm here sitting first class on my flight to Europe. _

_7 hours to go till I see my love!!_

_Ahh. I'm so excited to see him. I miss him soo friggin much._

_So...yeah. I'll text you when I get off the flight, ok?_

_Ok, bye!!_

_Van_

* * *

**Date: July 28th 2009**

**From: Vanessa **

**To: Ashley **

**Subject: HERE**

_I'm finally here Ash!_

_Gotta go. I'm gonna text Zac to tell him I'm here!!_

_Bye!!_

_Van_

* * *

**Date: July 28th 2009**

**From: Vanessa**

**To: Zac**

**Subject: SUPRISE!!!!!!!**

_I know I'm not supposed to text you or whatever, but I have a surprise._

_I'M HERE!!_

_I'm here in Europe!! I came here to visit you!_

_I figured since your so busy and everything, that I'd surprise you!!_

_So right now I'm on my way out of the airport and about to call a taxi!_

_Oh, I'm so excited to see you. Be there in a bit._

_BTW- Which hotel are you staying at? _

_I know what city you're in, I just don't know where you are exactly. _

_Ha-ha. Isn't it just like me to not have a game plan??!! Lol_

_See ya soon! _

_I love you!_

_Van_

* * *

**Date: July 28th 2009**

**From: Zac **

**To: Vanessa**

**Subject: Re: SUPRISE!!!**

_Wait...what?? What did you just say??_

* * *

**Date: July 28th 2009**

**From: Vanessa **

**To: Zac **

**Subject: ??**

_Uh... I said I'm here in Europe...to visit you._

_Is that alright?_

_I figured you'd be so excited. Aren't you??_

_XOXOXOX_

_Van_

* * *

**Date: July 28th 2009**

**From: Zac**

**To: Vanessa**

**Subject: none**

_Listen, Vanessa, that was a sweet gesture and all, but I'm very busy._

_You can be here if you want to, but I probably won't be around a lot. Sorry you wasted the money to come out here. _

_But, hey, I'll see you in August. _

_Bye_

_Zac_

* * *

**Date: July 28th 2009**

**From: Vanessa **

**To: Zac**

**Subject: none**

_I give up. _

_I seriously give up. _

_I give up competing with your movie rolls. _

_I give up trying to call you or convince you to call me. _

_I give up trying to text you and trying to make myself believe you still gave a crap about me._

_Because it's obvious you don't. It's very obvious Zac, so job well done. You proved your point. _

_I'll just fly back then. I won't call you anymore, or text you anymore, or even try to be with you anymore._

_We don't belong together anymore, Zac. _

_Hope you have a great life._

_I can't believe I had to break up with you over a text. _

_Vanessa _

* * *

And that was that. I guess.

Right now, I am trudging back to the airport to fly back home, trying desperately to keep the tears in. Well, the tears that haven't spilled over already anyway.

I just can't believe Zac would say that to me. Here, I came out to see _him. _I took time out of my life to see _him, _and he does this to me?

He is so wrong. He is dead wrong. I mean, we haven't seen each other in like, 2 months, haven't had a direct conversation in over a month, and he's getting upset because I wanted to see him? To spend time with him? To act like his girlfriend? Fine then. We're over. Dead over.

I don't ever want to see him again. He's a jerk, an egotistical, hypocritical, mean, mean, mean, jerk. That's what he is! Ugh. I've never been more humiliated and hurt in my life.

Here, I come all the way to Europe, only to have him tell me that he can't even see me at all, and that I better just go home. You know what? Good riddance.

I don't need him. I don't need him at all. I mean, sure, I'm like madly in love with him and everything. But does that mean I need him? No!

Okay. I'm a liar. I need him. And I need him badly. I need him like my oxygen. I need him like a bee needs someone to sting. I need him like Brad needs Angelina. Like Johnny needs June. Like Troy needs Gabriella. Like Romeo needs Juliet. Oh, I just need him.

But he obviously doesn't need me.

I mean, if he did, why would he be treating me this way? Like I don't even matter? Why? It just didn't make any sense. I don't know what happened between us to make him dislike me so much, but whatever it was, he's changed. He's not the same Zac I feel in love with.

I just wish...I wish I knew what I did wrong. What I did to deserve this from him. I have no idea.

I sigh as I sit down at the airport, waiting for my flight to get here. Well, it's not scheduled to come until 7:30 pm, and it was now...4:44 pm. Okay, so I had some time to kill.

I sigh impatiently and sadly while I take out my phone. Well, I might as well call Ashley. Tell her what's up and how much I hate Zac right now.

I dial her number.

"_Hello?" _comes a sweet and high pitched voice that could only belong to Ashley.

"Hey." I don't mean to sound like the definition of pathetic or depression, but that's just the way it comes out. I mean, the love of my life just broke my heart. Cut me some slack.

_"Vanessa? Sweetie, what's wrong? I thought you were in Europe right now?" _

"I am. I'm on my way back actually." I told her, suppressing a sigh.

_"What!? I don't get it. I thought you were gonna surprise Zac?" _

"Well, I did. He was definitely surprised." Ashley didn't say anything for a while, and I realized she was waiting for me to continue. I felt the tears rush to my eyes, and I knew she could here them in my voice. "He told me he couldn't see me Ash. He said that..." I took a deep breath to compose myself, even though the tears would still be audible in my voice. "...that I basically wasted my money coming out here cause' he'll be working all the time." I let out a sob I'd been holding in.

I could hear Ashley's sympathy in her voice. _"Oh, Ness." _She paused. "_I'm so sorry." _

Suddenly, I didn't feel like talking anymore. I felt like waiting for my plane for the next three hours alone, drowning in self-pity.

"Yeah, well. I mean if your boyfriend doesn't love you anymore, what are you gonna do? You know?" I tried to put on a brave face,-or voice, I guess-but even though Ashley was all the way across a freaking ocean, she could still hear right through my disguise.

_"Vanessa...I'm sure that's not true."_

"It's not, huh? Then why doesn't he want me anymore? Why doesn't he act like he loves me anymore?" I begin crying again. So much for holding it together.

_"Well, what did you say to him?" _Ashley inquired.

"I-I told him that I give up trying to compete with his movies and stuff. That I was just done."

Ashley gasped. _"Oh, Vanessa. I'm so sorry sweetie."_ Sympathy rang out on the phone, but I did not want to hear it.

"Yeah, well." I tried to sound non-chalont about it, even though inside I felt awful.

She could probably sense that I didn't want to talk right then, so she summed up the conversation. "_Why don't you come by after you get back, V? I just got back from my tour, so drop by, Okay? Have a safe flight. I love you." _God, did she have to be so nice? I was really trying to stay pissed at Zac right now.

"Okay. Maybe. Thanks." I hung up, and felt a new set of hot tears burn my eyes.

God, why am I so stupid? Why am I so naive? I should have sensed that Zac didn't want me there, I mean, It was pretty simple. He didn't call me. Never texted me unless I texted him first. All the signs were there; I just didn't see them. What a fool I was, to think he would still love me after being apart and all the success he's had. What a fool, what a fool.

I hadn't even got a text back from him yet! He probably doesn't even care enough to text me back, saying he got it. Saying that he felt the same way. I mean, that's what I expected by now. He should have at least texted me saying he agreed. He at least owed me that.

I listened to a final boarding call for flight 612. God, how many flights would be announced before I had to leave?

Then I heard it. "Vanessa!" I turned around to see who had called my name. Oh my God, it couldn't be.

It was Zac.

My heart started beating rapidly faster, but I guess that was just the reflex my body had of seeing him come into a room. I couldn't lie, he looked good. His golden, floppy hair was kind of astray in a sexy way. He had on a Blue cotton T-shirt that just outlined perfectly his abs. But all I did was give him a stone-cold glare and turned back in my seat. He didn't deserve my attention. He didn't deserve anything from me.

Unfortunalty, he had already seen me. "Vanessa!" he yelled again, and ran over to me.

Once he was over to my seat, he knelt down beside me, so we were eye level. Great, now he could definitely see my tears. But I refused to acknowledge him. I just kept my attention to the windows in front of me.

"Vanessa," he repeated. "Vanessa, look at me." I refused. "Fine...whatever, don't look at me. But I'm still gonna talk to you." I shrugged, keeping my face blank.

"Ness. Ness, come on, don't do this." I couldn't see his face but his voice carried pain. "You know I love you, I'm just busy."

That's when I finally looked at him. How dare him. How dare he come to the airport, to just give me the same bull-crap he had before. It was a waste of his breath. And it was a waste of my time.

"DON'T give me that bull-crap again Zac." I spat at him. "You've been giving me that bull for 2 months now, and I'm sick of it. If you really loved me, you'd have _made_ time for me." I felt my eyes well up again, so I turned away.

He tried to grab my hand but I yanked it away. "Ness, I wasn't avoiding you Ness...I was..." He let his voice trail off and he didn't say anything for a minute. Which I was glad for. I didn't want to hear his excuses. I didn't want to hear anything from him. I just wanted him to go away.

"Just go away Zac." I told him.

"No. No I won't. Not until you understand."

"Understand what? That you don't care for me anymore? That your career is more important? I get it Zac. I know."

"No it's not! V, you're the most important thing! I know I haven't been showing that enough lately-not nearly enough- and I know I don't deserve anyone like you, but I need you. I know that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'm sorry it took me this long to come to my senses about how I've been treating you lately. I've been putting my career first and I'm sorry. Now, I'm not asking you to forgive me or take me back because I know I don't deserve that. But I just need to know that you know I still love you. I just can't deal with you thinking that I don't...I don't love you anymore." He looked at me, and I realized I was facing him and had been during his entire speech. I just couldn't tear myself away from that overwhelming pool of blue.

His eyes were sad, pleading with me to believe him.

"Then why..." I swallowed back the tears, and began once again. "Then why have you been so distant? We haven't seen each other face to face in almost 2 months and haven't had a real conversation in almost one month. Why?"

"I-I don't know V. I guess I just got so overwhelmed with everything and the movie and making it big and huge and extravagant. I guess I just never noticed that there was a bridge forming between us. I just thought that you were fine and I was fine, so we were fine."

"I wasn't fine, Zac. I was miserable." I told him.

"Me too. I just never slowed down long enough to realize I wasn't happy. And I didn't realize you weren't happy either. And then you texted me and came here and I was so...overwhelmed. I just didn't know how to handle it. And I was a huge jerk. Vanessa, I'm so sorry." He told me. And call me blinded by love, but I believed with all my heart that he was.

I didn't say anything; I just kept staring at him. He wasn't done yet. No way. He still had a hell of a lot more things to apologize for.

"I-I know there's no excuse. But I'm hoping that maybe you'll at least try to...forgive me."

Okay. He's suffered enough. I think I'll put him out of his misery.

"There is no excuse Zac, you're right. And I don't know if I'll ever completely forgive you for the last few months. But I know that if I don't try, I'll regret it for the rest of my life." He looked up hopefully at me, and the corners of my lips turned up. Screw that man. He makes me melt so easily.

"So… so you'll try to forgive me?" The corners of his lips were turning up too. He was almost smiling. Even though I noticed there was still a watery glistening in his eyes.

I nodded. He immediately engulfed me in a huge hug, his arms rubbing my back gently, just the way I like it. He was now leaning almost all of his body weight on me, because I was still seated. But I didn't care. Heck, I was lucky to be in the same room with him after these last few months let alone have him on top of me, squeezing me tight to him.

He stroked my hair, and I began crying again. It was just…at that exact moment I realized that right there was exactly where I wanted to be. I didn't care that we were in a smelly and crowded airport, or that somewhere the paparazzi was probably taking our picture, or that people were staring. I just wanted to be with him.

"Shh…shh. It's okay. I'm so sorry babe, and I'll never hurt you like that again. I swear. I love you so much and I would never want to be the cause of your pain. Never." Zac whispered soothingly to me, as my grip around his neck tightened. God, I never wanted to let him go.

"I'm fine, it's just..." I pulled back to look at his face. His beautiful face that was contorted in a sad and loving look. Tears were streaming down my face and I felt like and idiot, but I couldn't help it. "It was just so horrible when we were apart and you were shutting me out and I didn't know what to do. I thought you had found somebody else or realized that I was a failure or something. And finally, now, I get to be with you again. It's just so overwhelming." A new batch of tears strung down my face and I burrowed myself into his shoulder again. He rubbed my back and made soothing noises.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," He apologized yet again, which I wasn't going to stop anytime soon. "I was a complete and total dick and I'm so, so, so sorry. I wish there were some way I could make it up to you."

I smiled even wider than I had been before and pulled back to look into his gorgeous eyes. "Well… there is _something _that can make for the previous lost two months…"

"And what would that be?"

"Well…how big is your hotel room exactly?" I hinted and he grinned. Which I was glad for. I mean, it could have easily gone the exact opposite way, but it didn't because now I have Zac back. _My_ Zac back.

"Extremely big," He smiled down at me and I squeezed his shoulders. "In fact… I was looking for someone to share it with." I giggled. "Vanessa Anne Hudgens, will you do me the honor of rooming with me for the entire rest of filming?"

I nodded. "Of corse I will do you that honor Mr. Efron. How could I not?" He laughed and I giggled again. This was the way it was supposed to be, a carefree, loving, and enjoyable relationship. A relationship based solely on our love, trust, and belonging. I know now that we can get through anything. We'll always be together. And you know what? I'm glad this happened. I'm happy. Because you never know how strong you are or how much you love someone until you go through a trial together. That is when you know truly that you are meant to be.

And, in the words of my great friend and amazing detective-that helped me so much during this time, to open my eyes and fix things so they could be better than ever-"we're soul-mates".

* * *

**The End!! :)))**

**Review, Review, review!!!!!!!**

**-**

**Kiwi **


End file.
